plclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween in Alterra
Upon arriving in Forest Haven, anew for Halloween, you should see the Town Crier standing next to a Jack-'o-Lantern with a quest marker above his head. This is where all your Halloween adventures begin! (PICTURE OF TOWN CRIER HERE) Speaking with the Town Crier: “Here Ye! Hear Ye! Halloween is upon us. If you would like to join in speakmto Halloween Hal in Forest Haven!” Clicking the MORE button will reveal: “Costumes and Halloween Item Packs are available in the store.” Clicking OK will exit out of the conservation box. QUEST START: FIND HALLOWEEN HAL “Halloween Hal is looking for some people who want to join in him (join him in) some seasonal fun. Find him in Forest Haven and let him know that I sent you. He will do the rest.” Reward(s): Zombie Costume: Req: Level 1 Rental Costume – Due back Nov. 1st. Clicking ACCEPT will do just that! Speaking with Halloween Hal: Halloween Hal can be found near the Hidden Path within Forest Haven. (PICTURE HERE) QUEST FINISH: FIND HALLOWEEN HAL “Hmmm, you look a little under dressed for this season. Here this is an old costume of mine. It is not quite as scary as some others but it will do in a pinch. You will need to get a better costume to really get into the spirit though. Reward(s): Zombie Costume: Req: Level 1 Rental Costume – Due back Nov. 1st. Clicking COMPLETE will do so. Upon speaking with him again, “Hey there! I am Halloween Hal and I am looking for other people to get into some good natured mischief! If you’re interested just ask and I will tell you how to get involved.” 1.) Clicking I WANT TO TAKE PART IN HALLOWEEN “Well first step is you will need a new costume. You will have to rent one from the store. Just look for COSTUMES or HALLOWEEN ITEM PACKS and pick the one you like. Once you have one of those just come back, put on your costume and talk to me again. 1.a.) Clicking WHAT DO I DO ONCE I HAVE A COSTUME? “Just put it on and come talk to me again. Then I will fill you in on what else is going on. 1.a.1.) Clicking CAN YOU SHOW ME YOUR OFFERS? 1.a.1.a.) Clicking CAN YOU SHOW ME YOUR OFFERS “Would you like to see costumes or item packs?” The choices are COSTUMES, leading to the costume menu, ITEM PACKS, leading to the item pack menu, and NO THANKS, in which you will exit the menu. 1.a.2.) Clicking HOW LONG CAN I WEAR MY COSTUME? “Like all good things costumes must come to an end. They will disappear shortly after the holiday is over. But never fear, there are plenty of goodies involved that will stay with you for a lifetime.” 1.a.2.a.) Clicking OKAY, THAT SOUNDS EASY will exit out of the menu. 2.) Clicking NO THANKS. HAVE FUN THOUGH will exit the menu. QUEST START: GET READY FOR HALLOWEEN “Before any proper Halloween festivities can take place you are going to need a new costume. Go to the store and rent your favorite costume. Costumes can also be found in Halloween item packs. Once that is done, put it on and talk to me again.” Reward(s): CASH REWARD: 100g Clicking ACCEPT will do so. (In order to complete this quest, you will need to either buy a single rental costume for 5 platinum or an item pack for 10 platinum. If you have already acquired one, you may stash it to give it to another character.) After equipping an “improved” costume, “Wow, what a cool costume. Well it looks like you are all ready to get started.” Clicking I SURE AM! allows you to complete the quest. QUEST FINISH: GET READY FOR HALLOWEEN “What an excellent choice of costume. Now you are ready to join in the fun!” Reward(s): YOU EARN: 100GOLD! Clicking COMPLETE will finish the quest. After finishing GET READY FOR HALLOWEEN, “Now that you are in costume, there are a few things going on! Farmer MacDuffy is in need of some help at his pumpkin patch and I am getting ready for some trick or treating.” 1.) Clicking TELL ME ABOUT FARMER MACDUFFY “Farmer MacDuffy grows the finest pumpkins in the whole land. But it seems that skeletons have gotten into his pumpkin patch and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He is located here in Balefort. You should go see if you can lend him a hand.” 2.) Clicking HOW DO I TRICK OR TREAT? “Its simple. Just travel around to the different townes and talk to the townfolk. You will need to stay in costume for them to know what you are up to. You have the choice to get a treat or play a trick on them. Don’t worry, they won’t get mad. It’s all in good fun!” QUEST START: TRICK OR TREAT “While in costume visit the townes around the world and talk to the townsfolk there. You get to decide to get a treat from them or play a harmless prank instead. When you are done come back to me for a reward. Requirements: 28/28 trick or treats completed around the world. Reward(s): Black Cat Candy Bag Req: Level 1 A bag for holding goodies. Ghost Candy Bag Req: Level 1 A bag for holding goodies. Clicking ACCEPT will accept the quest. After accepting TRICK OR TREAT QUEST START: MACDUFFY IN TROUBLE “My good friend, Farmer MacDuffy, a grower of the finest pumpkins around, is in desperate need of assistance. It would seem that skeletons have gotten into his pumpkin patch. Help him out and I will be most grateful.” Clicking ACCEPT will do so. After accepting the quest, travel to Balefort to help him out! Following the path to Glumdoll Cemetery will lead to a sign pointing to the Pumpkin Patch; follow it and you will soon find the farmer. QUEST FINISH: MACDUFFY IN TROUBLE “Well, I’ll be! I didn’t think anyone would come and help me out.” Clicking COMPLETE will do so. After completing the quest and speaking with MacDuffy again, “It started last night. I went out to my patch like I always do and I noticed a horde of skeletons wandering around in it. I tried to shoo them off buy they weren’t having of that and drove me off instead.” 1.) Clicking IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE? “Well, now that you mention it, I did see a couple of them carrying some of my best pumpkins around but didn’t pay that any mind. Also one of my farm hands has gone missing. I fear the worst.” 1.a.) Clicking MAYBE THE FARM HAND SAW SOEMTHING? “Maybe he did. Last I saw him was early in the morning. He was heading up to the patch to get a head start on everyone else. I am hoping that he had sense enough to avoid the undead.” 1.a.1.) Clicking I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN FIND OUT will exit the menu QUEST START: BONES IN THE PUMPKIN PATCH “I reckon there are skeletons in my pumpkin patch. Not really sure why there are there. Maybe you would be kind enough to find out what they are doing there. Much obliged.” Requirements: Discover what the skeletons are doing in Farmer MacDuffy’s pumpkin patch. Reward(s): CASH REWARD: 250g Clicking ACCEPT will do so. To complete this quest, you will need to enter a dungeon. Dungeon: MACDUFFY’S PUNMPKIN PATCH Loading screen text: “Farmer MacDuffy’s pumpkin patch is where some of the best pumpkins in the world grow. Of course, it also seems to have attracted the attention of the undead.” “Why would skeletons invade a pumpkin patch?” “There must be some clue inside.” Upon entering, you will need to fight your way to the back of the instance. You will find the Wounded Farmer. Upon speaking to him, “Ugh, my head. I think one of those skeletons gave me a nasty knock on it,” 1.) Clicking WHAT HAPPENED? “…I came out to the patch to get an early start and it was crawling with these skeletons. One of them bashed me over the head and I don’t remember much after that.” 1.a.) Clicking CAN YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING? “There is one thing. Before being knocked out I saw skeletons picking up pumpkins and carrying them away. Why would skeletons be stealing pumpkins?” 1.a.1.) Clicking I DON’T KNOW. BUT I WILL FIND OUT completes the criteria for the quest BONES IN THE PUMPKIN PATCH. Return to Farmer MacDuffy. QUEST FINISH: BONES IN THE PUMPKIN PATCH “Well, knock me over and call me Daisy. They are stealing my pumpkins. What in the boondoggled world do they want with those? To my knowledge skeletons don’t eat anything.” Reward(s): YOU EARN: 250GOLD! Clicking COMPLETE will do so. Upon completing the quest and speaking with him again, “The skeletons are stealing my pumpkins? What would they want with those? Follow that pumpkin trail, find out where they are taking them and what they are doing with them. This is very peculiar.” 1.) Clicking I WILL FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON will exit the menu QUEST START: SMASHING PUMPKINS “So those skeletons are stealing my pumpkins for some reason. I reckon that pay back is in order. Follow the trail of smashed pumpkins and find out where they are taking them. Then I suggest that you deal with the problem.” Reward(s): Pumpkin Head Req: Level 1 Head of a Jack-O-Lantern. CASH REWARD: 250g Clicking ACCEPT will do so. To complete this quest, you will need to enter a dungeon. Dungeon: HAUNTED MANOR Loading screen text: “This manor house was abandoned a long time ago. But the sounds of rattling bones and crackling laughter tells you that it is not as abandoned as it first appeared.” “The pumpkin trail led up to this abandoned manor.” “What are those skeletons doing with all of the pumpkins they stole?” After entering the instance, you will need to fight your way to the back. There, you should find the boss Smack-O-Lantern. Defeating him completes the criteria for the quest HAUNTER MANOR.